


Slayerfest 2048

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for 's prompt: Buffy and Faith, affection and snark.</p><p>45 years post S7.  This probably won't make sense unless you keep those shared Slayer dreams in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayerfest 2048

"Who's gonna look after them?" Buffy'll ask, looking over the ladies in training.

"Jumpin' ahead, B. Let's be carefree."

Sagging, still blond to bleach the gray, Buffy'll say, "We're sixty-whatsit?-genarians."

"Sexa-. Speaking of sexay, they've got more to learn."

"'Bout Slayage in mini-skirts. But I can't teach that with those veins on my thighs." Buffy will flex her fist, watching Slayers in waiting. "It's their turn, now. You and I," she'll recall, "we've made our beds."

"Yeah," Faith'll agree. "End of the road. But you died, and how many years've passed? Little Miss Muffet can still kick that spider's ass."


End file.
